Question: Subtract. $18.34 - 3 =$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}18.34 - 3\\\\ &=18.34-3.00\\\\ &=1{,}834\text{ hundredths} -300\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=1{,}534\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=15.34 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${1}$ ${8}$ $.$ ${3}$ $4$ $3$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${1}$ ${8}$ $.$ ${3}$ ${4}$ $-$ $3$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $5$ $.$ $3$ $4$ $18.34-3=15.34$